Secret Valentine
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Secret Valentine I hope you enjoy it, its based on the song Secret Valentine By We the Kings, hope you like it enjoy! Rated K KidXMaka xx


~This fanfic is dedicated to my ex boyfriend.

_Dear Rob,_

_I'm sorry I wish I never broke up with you,_

_I love you, with all my heart,_

_Love Tia x_

* * *

><p><span>~Secret Valentine~<span>

By We the Kings

_~We'll write a song that turns out the lights,  
>when both boy and girl,<br>start suddenly shaking inside…_

Maka stretched her arms up over her head yawning, she threw back her duvet and swung her legs over the side of her bed standing up ready for her last day at the academy. After her papa find out about everyone picking on her calling her a depressive emo and telling her to go slit her wrists, her papa thought it was best if she changed schools. She had told her friends a while back that she was moving and the person she didn't want to tell was Death the Kid. Her boyfriend, the person she didn't want to leave behind. He promised her that he would see her everyday, so they could never forget each other.

She let out a long deep sigh and slipped on her slippers before running down stairs to get some breakfast. When she walked downstairs everything was packed up and ready to be put in the pick up truck that was arriving shortly, she poured herself some cereal and as she was about to eat it her phone vibrated. She took hold of her phone from next to her bowl and looked at the text message.

Caller ID – _Unknown._

_Don't go to the academy,_

_Have fun on your last day,_

A smile spread across her face, she didn't know who the message was from but it made her happy. She ate her cereal and then ran upstairs to get dressed, when she walked through her bedroom door she saw a little white piece of paper flapping around on her bed. She picked it up, it was a photo of her and Kid. They were sitting on the beach and Maka was sitting in Kid's arms and Kid's face was scrunched up pressing his lips against Maka's cheek. She turned over the photo and on the other side there was Kid's perfect handwriting.

_Meet me here, I'll be waiting…_

Her smile widened across her face as she placed the note back onto her bed and started to get ready to go meet Kid.

_~Don't waste your time,  
>speed up your breathing,<br>just close your eyes,  
>we'll hope it's not for nothing at all…<em>

She closed her car door and stepped out onto the yellow sand. The sand was soft beneath her bare feet as she walked along the peer looking for her boyfriend Kid. From where she was standing she could see a red and white blanket flowing in the wind lying on the sand, she walked towards it, there was a picnic basket set up and sitting in the middle of the blanket was another photo of Maka and Kid. This time they were sitting in Kid's living room, Maka had her arms wrapped around Kid's shoulders and was sleeping on his chest. Maka giggled looking at the photo, she turned it over and once again Kid's handwriting was written across the back.

_Told you I'd be here,_

_Go to the place where we had our first kiss x_

She smile folded up the picture and placed it in her jean pocket and ran back towards her car.

_~Soft kiss and wine, what a pretty friend of mine,  
>we're finally intertwined,<br>nervous and shy for the moment,  
>we will come alive, tonight…<em>

As she pulled up into the car park opposite the local park, she saw Liz and Patty both sitting on the swings talking, but where was Kid? She opened her car door and stepped out, walking towards the park. Liz and patty saw her walking towards them and ran towards her for a hug. Maka wrapped her arms around her friends back, they had stayed off aswell to spend the day with her too.

"Where's Kid?" She asked pulling away from their death hugs.

Liz and Patty giggled sharing a look. Maka's phone vibrated in her pocket, she fished it out and starred at the screen, with a smile across her face.

Caller ID – Kid

_I_

It just said that and then she noticed something carved into the ground, she crouched down to the ground to get a better look.

_Love you…_

Liz and Patty grabbed hold of each of her arms and pulled her up from the ground.

"Come on!" Patty exclaimed pulling her back to the car.

Maka climbed in the driver's seat and started the car while Liz climbed in the passenger seat and Patty climbed in the back. Maka pulled the front screen down and another picture fell in her lap in front of her, she picked it up and laughed when she looked at it. Her and Kid were asleep on the sofa, Liz and Patty were sitting next to them on the floor doing funny poses with marker pens in the hands after drawing on Kid's and Maka's faces. She turned it over and read what was written on the back.

_Go to where we had our first date x_

She folded the picture up and slid it in her jean pocket with the others.

_~ Lay down, be still  
>don't worry, talk they will<br>I'll be loving you until morning's first light  
>Breaks tomorrow, I'll take care of you tonight…<em>

She pulled the car in the car park of the Death City restaurant and headed inside. The place was empty, the tables were bare except for one table that was completely covered in candles. She walked towards it, the candles were surrounding another photo of her and Kid in France, they were on a mission but it was more like a vacation for them. They were standing in front of the Eiffel tower, Kid had his arm wrapped around Maka's waist and he lips held to her neck. Maka picked up the photo giggling, remembering the way it felt to have his lips on her skin. She turned it over and little hearts were drawn over the back.

_Last stop,_

_Go to your house…_

She folded the photo just like the others and placed it in her pocket. She ran out of the restaurant and back into her car where Liz and Patty were waiting for her. Tears were dwelling in the corner of her eyes, so what if people were being mean to her, she couldn't leave all this behind.

_~When guilt fills your head,  
>Brush off, rise up from the dead,<br>this is the moment that we will come alive,  
>Brace yourself for love, sweet love, secret love…<em>

She parked her car outside her house and stepped out with Liz and Patty, she could hear faint music coming from inside her house, maybe her dad was listening to music to make the packing go faster, she had to tell him she didn't want to go. She walked up to the front door and stood there for a moment listening to the music on the other side, it was Kid's voice she heard. Liz and Patty stepped up beside her and knocked on the door, to Maka's surprise Black*star opened the door and on the other side people were jumping around singing and dancing to the music that filled my ears.

"We'll write a song that turns out the lights,  
>when both boy and girl,<br>start suddenly shaking inside…"

She walked through the crowd of people that made way for her to walk through. On the other side of the dancing people Kid stood, wearing his normal suit and skull tie. Maka giggled as Kid took his hand in hers and continued to sing to her.

"Don't waste your time,  
>speed up your breathing,<br>just close your eyes,  
>we'll hope it's not for nothing at all…"<p>

She went to hug him, but before she could, he knelt down on the floor in front of her still holding her hand in his, he had his other hand in his suit pocket as if he was about to pull something out.

Maka's eyes widened and her heart skipped several beats as he pulled out a small black box.

"Maka Albarn…" He said calmly but not managing to hide the huge smile on his face.

He opened the small box revealing the small diamond ring sitting inside. Maka's heart started beating so fast it was unreal, like it was about to jump out of her chest.

Kid pulled out the small ring and held it up in front of her "Will you marry me?"

The people around her gasped in shock and started to giggle and jump about screaming.

She leapt off her feet and into Kid's arms wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly "Yes, yes!"

He placed her feet back onto the ground and took hold of her hand again, he slid the ring onto her finger. They looked up at each other starring in each others eyes. Kid leant forward towards Maka and slowly pressed his lips against hers, Maka leant in too hardening the kiss making it deeper and more romantic.

She pulled away "I'm staying"

Kid's golden eyes widened before he took her in his arms and dipped her in front of everyone. He smashed his lips on top of hers and held her like that for ages…

* * *

><p><em>I love you Rob x <em>


End file.
